


Christmas Comes Early

by Nazlando



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazlando/pseuds/Nazlando
Summary: Gabriel decides to give Jesse an early Christmas present.





	Christmas Comes Early

Jesse McCree had been an exceptional member of Blackwatch, in Reyes's eyes he deserved a very special Christmas present. Gabriel was harsh but fair and when the mood struck him he could be very very amenable to giving others what they truly desired if he deemed them worthy. McCree was very worthy of an evening off and some delicious fun. The only problem was how to organise that fun, Gabriel was in a very committed relationship with Jack so just giving Jesse the boning of the century would be out the window if Jack wasn't involved too. This is where Hanzo Shimada entered into the picture. During many missions Hanzo had been recruited in on a temporary basis to help be the eyes in the sky and eliminate the most troublesome targets, he was also very agile and able to get to many high places undetected. He was also very attracted to Jesse and this feeling was clearly reciprocated, neither of them had acted on their feelings as they were often on official business whenever they met up and there was no time for Hanzo to stick around after the jobs were completed, the eldest Shimada was an elusive man. Once Gabriel contacted Hanzo about a personal favour involving Agent McCree however, he had made himself quickly available.

The cowboy hadn't been down this end of the Gibraltar base before, these were the officers dorms where Morrison, Reyes and Amari had their quarters, most agents weren't given permission to be here. It was much cleaner and brighter, just walking down the corridors made Jesse very aware that his grubby boots and jeans might not have been the best choice to wear for that evening. He'd been told to come to a certain room and he had to study the map very closely to find said room.

Turning the corner from the nearest lift the first thing that struck him was the festive decorations, pretty lights and tinsel were draped over the light fittings and there were bunches of holly and mistletoe attached to the ceiling. The further he walked through the corridor the more festive he felt. Only then did McCree realise that it was Christmas Eve today, he'd only just come off of an assignment that had lasted over a week and therefore he had lost track of the days, but yes it was Christmas and he'd all but forgotten.

He finally reached the corridor with the correct room on, it had been a long walk to this section of the base so whatever he had been summoned for he had very much hoped it was worth it. Standing outside the room was Commander Reyes, wearing nothing but a pair of combat trousers and socks, his hands were on his hips and he had a very cheeky grin on his face. Gabriel being topless was a really big problem for McCree, he had an enormous crush on the commander and seeing him without a top on was very distracting.

'You're late McCree, we had to get started without you.'

'With all due respect sir, I had no idea where I was going and I'm not even sure what this is all about'

'You'll understand very soon'.

Gabriel's smile turned to a stern serious look very quickly.

'There are some rules you must obey, McCree'

'There are always rules to ob...' McCree was cut off.

'Not those kind of rules, these are rules that are specific to this evening only'

'Ohh...' was all McCree could manage.

'Tonight I'm giving you a Christmas present I believe you have wanted for a long time'.  
Now McCree was even more confused, he'd probably go for a new cotton serape or cowboy boots, but what had he wanted for a long time?

McCree snapped out of his pondering as Gabriel continued.

'I get to have you and you get to have the archer but if anyone is uncomfortable in any way say the word RED and we all stop.'

McCree's eyes were huge, he looked unblinking at Reyes and finally realised what this was.

McCree had many wants that he would never vocalise, one being the fact that select members of Overwatch and Blackwatch were the object of his wild fantasies. Gabriel was with Jack so there was nothing to happen between them, however Jack Morrison was also an individual he'd think about a lot also. He would want either...or both to take him and do what they wanted, he really wasn't fussy with the details.

'Are you ready McCree?'

McCree couldn't answer with words, his brain clearly did not have the blood supply at the moment and only a nod was given as an answer.

Gabriel opened the door and McCree was greeted by a scene that sent the warmth in his groin to rise significantly. There were two double beds in the room, the closest to the door was vacant with no-one or nothing on or in but the second bed a few feet further on held all the sweetness that McCree held in his wildest fantasies. 

Hanzo Shimada the man who Jesse held the strongest feelings for was sprawled out on his back completely naked, his wrists were tied to the bed posts above him and his eyes were covered in a silk scarf, his face was contorted in what Jesse originally thought was pain before he glanced down to see the one and only Jack Morrison slowly sucking down on Hanzo's clearly very interested member. 

McCree had so many questions, what was Hanzo doing here? Trying to contact him for a regular job was hard enough, but here he was bound and blindfolded with his mouth parting in a pleasured gasp. 

The cowboy also noticed that the front of Hanzo wasn't the only area getting attention, it was hard to tell from where he was standing but Jack clearly had at least two fingers in the archers ass as well. McCree was trying his hardest to breathe and be calm but he was slowly losing his cool.

'Merry Christmas McCree' Gabriel was behind him, now completely naked, how long had Jesse been staring for?

'OK so for one night only I'm permitted to do this.'

As Gabriel said these words he pushed McCree onto the vacant bed nearest them. Jesse still hadn't taken proper stock of the situation before his commander was on top of him completely naked pulling him into a very passionate kiss. Reyes was most probably the most passionate and aggressive kisser Jesse ever known and with very little encouragement allowed the older man to slip his tongue into the mix for a very breathtaking experience. 

Reyes's sheer mass was holding McCree down and moving away wasn't an option, not that he wanted to, but his eyes had been forever branded by the vision of Hanzo tied to the other bed having the life sucked out of him. Eventually Gabriel stopped kissing him on the lips and started peppering large kisses down his neck and torso after swiftly unbuttoning his shirt all the way down, meanwhile his hands started to move down McCree's body to his large belt buckle that the cowboy insisted on wearing. McCree felt his belt be unbuckled and soon the trousers were being pushed down at the same time as his underwear.

Everything was happening so quickly, McCree was tuning in more and more to the sounds coming from the bed bedside him also, the wet sucking noises and the heavy pants coming from a few feet away from him was very alluring. He remembered Gabriel's words, that he was allowed to do whatever he wanted to the archer, this seemed strange, surely some kind of arrangement had been made without his knowledge which led to Hanzo being happy with this set up, clearly what was happening at the moment Hanzo was very happy with lest he would not let himself be in such a position. 

McCree's attention was drawn swiftly back to himself as Gabriel started licking his abdomen, he didn't' have the muscle that Reyes had, he was generally rather soft around the middle with a large amount of body hair. He was never ashamed of this, he liked his food pure and simple and as long as his fitness gave him the ability to shoot his target and evade attacks having the body of an Adonis wasn't necessary. On the other had there was Gabriel who had a very evenly sculpted physique and a six pack round the middle, he never over indulged and neither did Jack, both were ripped in the same way, but that was their prerogative. Hanzo had it all in the arms and shoulders however, his upper body was very strong and muscular while his legs were spry and agile, he bore no six pack but a slim waist. McCree took a cheeky glance to the side to see the dragon tattoo coiled around Hanzo's arm over the muscles, Jesse quickly turned his head back once Gabriel had reached down to Jesse's proud erection with his tongue.

Firstly the licks were small little tastes that Gabriel was clearly savouring, but with one fell swoop he claimed Jesse's member in an all encompassing assault deepthroating him in one go, causing Jesse's head to tilt back violently 

'Ahh, Gabe... ahh what the fuck?! Have mercy'

Gabriel was too busy to respond, he laid a hand either side of Jesse's hips and tucked his knees under himself for a better angle to continue his onslaught of pleasure onto Jesse. Meanwhile Jesse was struggling to breathe again, he couldn't even remember the last time he had received a blow job, let alone such a powerful one. This was not going to be good for his stamina if he was going to turn his attention to Hanzo soon. Gabriel kept going though, like his life depended on it, he was taking McCree so easily, his head going up and down in such a steadily speedy rhythm that Jesse was going delirious with pleasure and warmth. This could not continue, he did not want the evening to end here. This fact hadn't been lost on those on the other bed also and as McCree's cries had reached a crescendo, Jack called across to Gabriel.

'Gabe stop, you gotta let the boy go, Christmas will be over to early if you continue'

Gabriel abruptly stopped and slid back up off McCree's member and sat back on this haunches. Jack had clearly left Hanzo dangling off the edge of pleasure also as his breathing had slowed down considerably.

'Sorry Jackie, Jesse here tastes amazing, I could hardly stop myself.'

'Well so does Shimada, but I think it's time they were introduced to each other, don't you think?'

'Mmmhmm, Jesse has been wildly distracted from the moment he entered this room, I suggest he gets his Christmas present early now.'

'Does that mean I now have your attention?' Jack coyly asked.

Gabriel pushed himself off of the bed and stood up. McCree raised his head slightly just enough to watch as Jack approached Gabriel and watch as he started removing his clothes and pushing the still naked Gabriel against the wall beside the door.

Once these two were clearly distracted by each other, McCree turned his head to Hanzo again, he'd basically been completely prepared and laid out ready for whatever McCree wanted to do to him. With some effort McCree pulled himself off of the bed and walked over to Hanzo, it didn't feel right to just get started on the bound Shimada, so he leant down and whispered in his ear.

'Hanzo, its me, I'm guessing all of this is OK with you otherwise you wouldn't be here but I just wanted to check everything is cool.'

There was a few seconds pause before Hanzo talked, most probably still struggling to think coherently after Morrison's ministrations. When the words did come out there were several pauses between them.

'Jesse, I.....have wanted you....very badly..for a very long time...whatever you do to me now will....be a fantasy come true.'

At these words Jesse could not control himself, he plunged his tongue into Hanzo's ear and sucked the shell and lobe of his ear before moving down his neck. He didn't want to kiss him, not yet, this would come in time. McCree pulled away for a few seconds to give himself time to completely stripped off the remainder of his clothes that were hanging off him after Gabriel had finished with him and came to settle at the foot of the bed between Hanzo's legs, not far away there was a small tube of lube that Jack had been using to help open Hanzo up with and Jesse snatched this too before anything went any further. Hanzo's legs weren't tied to the bed but Hanzo had been very good at just laying with his legs outstretched at the mercy of anyone.

Before Jesse delved into his Hanzo shaped present he decided to turn to his left to see what Jack and Gabe were up to, there were a lot of noises coming from the corner, both of them were naked, Jack had clearly just finished sucking Gabe off and now Gabe had spun them around so that he was in control. Jesse was so pleased he'd chosen this moment to catch as this showed the strength of Gabriel who had now gripped Jack by the thighs and hoisted him up the wall forcing Jack to tuck his leg around Gabriel's waist tightly. Jesse presumed in some way Gabriel had loosened Jack up because there was very little pause between hoisting Jack up in the air and then lowering him onto Reyes proud cock. They had clearly done this a lot and Jack slid down on to Gabriel with no complaints and no hesitation. Gabriel didn't take long before he was not only slamming Jack into the wall but also slamming himself into Jack. Jesse found the noises they were making absolutely unbearable erotic, neither cared how loud they were being, the filthy words coming out of Gabriel were downright unrepeatable and this was turning Jesse on to the point just watching could make him shoot.

Jesse tried to ignore the filthy display coming from the side of the room and snapped back to look at the beautiful state of his Shimada. Bondage wasn't really his thing and even though he loved Hanzo's strong arms strung up above him, he had way too much respect and feelings for Hanzo to make their first time so restricting for him, therefore Jesse stretched up to his tied wrists and untied the ribbons. Hanzo didn't know what to do with is hands of course as he could not see through the blindfold but Jesse guided both the hands to his shoulders while he got to work with his own hands, Jesse decided that the blindfold could stay just a little longer though.

Firstly he starting licking down Hanzo's torso, straying all the way down to the bellybutton, Hanzo shivered as was so gentle with his tongue it was more like a tickle. Jesse was now hovering over Hanzo's proud member, clearly this had received more than enough attention however Jesse could not stop himself from giving it one quick suck from tip to root and up again. With this sudden surprise attention and freedom Hanzo suddenly sat up with a gasp.

'JESSE! That's ah...too much, no more there or I'll...'

'Yeah yeah I got ya sugar, couldn't pass up the chance at tastin' ya now could I?'

Hanzo calmed a little after Jesse spoke.

'I'm going to push in now Hanzo, are you ready?'

'Please Jesse, yes...I have been ready for you for sometime.'

Jesse couldn't have waited much longer if he really wanted to, he squirted lube on his own member and angled Hanzo's knees over his own shoulders causing Hanzo's body to be guided down onto Jesse's member. Jesse was slow pushing in, he wanted both of them to feel it, second by second he went in further, Hanzo's mouth slowly opened, his arms were grabbing at the sheets below and his breath was erratic. Jesse just held his own breath, he felt that this was impossible, he was entering Hanzo, sex was rare for him nowadays, but sex with Hanzo was a complete dream. But he he was entering Hanzo who felt absolutely perfect with every slow push, Hanzo was a beautiful specimen and in Jesse's eyes the sexiest man on the planet. After a few more slow pushes Jesse was completely inside Hanzo, he paused and just let the man below him get used to him.

Jesse leant forward pushing Hanzo back into the mattress as he went and swiftly pulled off the scarf from around Hanzo's eyes. Jesse immediately felt himself drawn to the beautiful hazel eyes of the man below him, he couldn't stop himself from kissing Hanzo then and there with a lot of force, this coincided nicely with Jesse pulling out from Hanzo and ramming back into his depths while still kissing him, therefore hearing and feeling all the breath and sounds coming out of Hanzo into his own mouth. Jesse eventually pulled back from kissing and just watched his muscles contort below in ever thrust, it was amazing to feel and watch and this scene before him would be carved into his memory forever from today.

While Jesse quickened his pace a giant roar came from Jack and Gabe, their love making had clearly reached its peak and they had come together with Jack still pinned to the wall, they were a mess of limbs and tongues and sweat and come . It was way too hot for Jesse to focus on them and Hanzo, therefore he kept his focus on Hanzo and rammed hard into the Adonis in front of him, bending over frequently enough to give passionate kisses between thrusts.

As soon as Hanzo started screaming out his name Jesse knew that there was not much time left, he thought the intense pleasure building up would be the death of him and for one instant he was terrified that this would be the pinnacle of his life, after this sex would never be the same again, it should be Hanzo or no-one, he wanted this affair, this thing they had to continue, even just for a little bit longer. Hanzo was coming and Jesse watched the whole thing, from Hanzo's flexing arm muscles while he tore the sheets from below, to the keening of his back from off of the mattress, he lolled his head back and clenched around Jesse, who had reached his peak also, he was literally only one thrust behind Hanzo before he was coming also, filling up the Shimada with everything he had. It was beautiful, the noise, the feel, the smell, everything. He collapsed limbless onto Hanzo's front pulling out from the warm beautiful depths. He kissed Hanzo hard and then settled his head on Hanzo's tattooed shoulder.

'I will...always....be pleased that...I...got this instead...of new boots.'

Hanzo laughed

'I'm glad you think I'm a better present that that.'

Hanzo brought his arms around Jesse and held him tight in place, Jesse still did not have the energy to say much.

'Are you two ready to sleep? Cause we are.' Gabriel yelled from the other bed that he and Jack were now led on, 'I'm guessing that everyone is comfortable enough sharing a bed now?'

Jesse was more than happy to answer this.

'Yep, I think we have got to know each other enough for that. Merry Christmas everyone, thanks so much for my awesome present.'

At that, everyone chuckled.

'You've deserved it Jesse,' Gabriel replied 'You're a brilliant marksman and right hand man on the field, but I coud tell that you seiously needed some sex.....I do wonder why he didn't show up though'.

'Who?' asked Jesse

'Ah no one Jesse, just go to sleep.'

Soon after they had reorganised themselves and both couples were now spooning under the sheets of their respective double beds, Jesse had his arms around Hanzo and even though he was drifting into sleep he wanted to ask a last question.

'You around for long?'

'Two days before I fly back to Japan.'

'Fancy a meal out tomorrow night?'

'It's a date Jesse, sleep well.'

At that Hanzo kissed Jesse over his shoulder and let himself slip into sleep with the man of his dreams on his back, a smile on his face and a date on Christmas Day in the bag.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse woke very abruptly, he sat bolt upright with an amazing feeling rising through his lower half, he was hard again, very hard, more so than just regular morning wood. Jesse threw the covers off of his lap to see the youngest Shimada with his warm mouth around his member, Jesse was very shocked and confused.

'Genji!! What are you doin?!.'

'Merry Christmas McCree, I was invited to hang out with you guys last night but I got caught up, so I thought I'd greet you in the morning instead'.

'You can't be here Hanzo is...' Jesse trailed off

He took this opportunity to look around himself, he and Genji were literally the only two in the room.

'Look, Genji, this would have been awesome last night...believe me. However things have changed since yesterday and I'm trying to...well I'm trying to date your brother.'

'Finally! Well done Jesse, knew you'd get there eventually, you guys have been after each other for ages. OK, sorry about the awakening, I'll go now. By the way'. Genji paused and shuffled off the bed to leave.

'Everyone is waiting for you in the main hall, best get your clothes on and celebrate together, see you in a bit.'

With this, Genji left.

Apart from Jesse having a raging hard on with no time to sort it out, this was a great Christmas so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
